Naruto, No Wait, Emi
by IceCreamXD
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto go on a mission with a jounin. No wait. Naruto's real name is Emi? And he's a...girl?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I couldn't own Naruto even if I wanted to.**

**P.S: I changed my PenName from Atsuri - IceCreamXD**

Naruto: So...You're making me a girl?

Me: Y-yeah...so?

Naruto: Oh nothing. -starts cackling evilly-

Me: Ok...-steps away from him-

* * *

Hi. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, known as the idiot or dobe. They all think I'm a stupid brat who knows nothing. Well that's because I just didn't try. I could be as smart as Shikamaru if I wanted to. But I don't, so I'll stay dumb for now. Naruto's dumb this, Naruto's dumb that. Sheesh. All that they think is about how dumb I am. And those stupid villagers, always calling me demon or brat. It's not like I'm the demon, I just have him in me. And he's a really nice guy once you get to know him.

I have many secrets. But none of them is as big as this one. And what is that secret? Well, it's a fact that I am a...

...Girl!

Never expected that now have you? My real name is actually Uzumaki Emi. I really like that name. But it's not as if I can just go up to people and ask them "Hey, start calling me Emi, cause that's my real name, and I'm actualy a girl." No, that would be too stupid. And plus, why would I want anyone to know that I am a girl. They'll just start thinking I'm weak and a total liar. And those villagers, they might even come to rape me. But hey, at least I know how to fight, so that I can protect myself if it does happen.

Well this is the story of how I 'Uzumaki Naruto' get discovered as a girl. And it all started with a mission. Just me, Sasuke and Sakura. No Kakashi, no jounins. Heh, it's amazing they let 12-year-old genins go on missions without their jounins. But whatever. Let's just get on with the story.

* * *

Me: Hmmm...Is it good?

Naruto: No.

Me: No? What do you mean no?

Naruto: I'M A FRICKING GIRL FOR GODS SAKES!

Me: Whatever. -walks away-

Naruto: Hey wait! -runs after me-

OK. I HOPE YOU LIKED DA STORY. It suddenly popped up into my head. And don't worry. I'll still do the other Sasuke Mpreg story.


	2. Late Night

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. **

**And to all you stupid flamers, I don't care what you say. You can go to hell for all I care.**

* * *

So there they were. They were about to go on a mission, given by the hokage herself, and best of all, no jounins. Their mission was to get a scroll from some village and bring it back to Konoha. Just Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

Naruto had a bad feeling that something was going to happen, but he wasn't sure what yet.

On the way to the other village, it was quiet. Why was it quiet even though Naruto was there? Well because Naruto wasn't talking. He was thinking that maybe going on this mission wasn't a really good idea. But he didn't want to look like a coward and back out. When they got there, they went straight to the tower to get the scroll, and left right away, not wanting to waste anytime, since Naruto rushed them. This of course, made Sasuke and Sakura a bit curious as to why Naruto was so quiet during the first half of the mission, but nevertheless followed him. It was night time when they stopped. Courtecy of Sakura, saying that they should rest there, so they could continue with more energy tomorrow.

Naruto, seeing that Sakura made up her mind, sighed and agreed. He was getting tired anyway. He placed his things down, and headed toward the lake, because he felt the need to take a short bath. He was sweaty after all.

Sasuke, seeing Naruto going to take a short bath in the lake, followed him because he was also in this mission, and was really sweaty. I mean, what can go wrong, it's only guys taking a bath right? Wrong. That's where things started to go haywire. Because Sasuke was really far behind from Naruto, the minute he arrived there, he saw Naruto undressing. At first he thought it was fine since Naruto was a guy, but then when he took off his shirt. Phooey, did things go for a turn, a big turn in fact.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He backed up a bit, only to step onto a branch on the ground, causing a crack sound.

Naruto heard the sound and quickly turned around. And to his horror, he saw Sasuke. Boy, was he in deep now.

* * *

What do you think, and just to remind you, you can flame all you want cause I DON'T CARE. I'll keep on writing anyways. 


	3. Explaination

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. **

* * *

Naruto quickly covered himself. He had a big explaination to do. 

"I can explain!" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth. He looks at Sasuke, and sees that Sasuke's waiting for his explaination. Naruto sighs. "Let me get dress first and I'll give you an explaination."

With that said, Sasuke turned around and sat down on the ground, obviously waiting for the 'boy' to explain.

Naruto finished changing and walked towards Sasuke, and sat in front on him. "Okay, whatever I'm going to tell you now, you WILL not tell anyone. Got that?"

"Whatever" Sasuke answers.

Naruto raises his pinky. "Pinky swear." He said.

"Pardon?" Sasuke asked, not really sure if he really hearded that.

"Pinky swear that you won't tell." He says.

"Why would I-" He asks again.

"PINKY SWEAR!" Naruto yells, losing his patience.

"Fine, geez." He holds up his pinky, and they did the pinky thing. Sasuke not believing he actually did that. "Now explain as to why you look like that."

"You mean the part of me having a chest, or the part where I look like a girl." Naruto asked.

"Both." He answered.

"Well duh, it's obviously I'm a girl." Naruto says, rolling his eyes.

"So, are you really a girl? or a boy. Give me a full explaination damnit!" Sasuke's getting impatient.

"Calm down. As you can see, I have a chest because I'm a girl. I was born as a girl, but because I am a girl, the hokage made me do something that you might refer as a 'Makeover' or something, because if I used a jutsu of some sort, Neji or Hinata or any Hyuuga with their byakuugan, could see through the jutsu." Naruto answered.

"But wait, what about the times where we had baths during the mission? You didn't have those...things." Sasuke said.

"Oh that. You see, because during the baths, no one really uses their jutsus, so it's really easy to go by without being noticed." He answered smartly.

"Wait, so you mean you saw us naked?!" He asked.

"No, ewww, no, Who the hell would look. If you really pay attention, you'd see I wasn't looking at all." Naruto answered back.

"So, what's your real name then." Sasuke asked, a little curious.

"Uzumaki Emi. But don't use it in public. I don't want anyone to know." Emi answered.

"Why not?" He asked. Of course he asked, he doesn't know about kyuubi.

"For special reasons." She answered.

"So let me ask this, are you usually this smart?" He asked her, smirking.

"How about you, are you usually this talkative?" She snapped back.

"Hn. Whatever." He stood up. "Oh and just so you know, you owe me a favor, because I'm helping you with your secret." He said walking back to camp.

"What! You BASTARD!" She ran after him.

* * *

Once they got back to the camp, and saw that Sakura was already asleep. Seeing how tired they were, they laid down and went to sleep. 

"Oyasumi Sasuke-teme." She said.

"Oyasumi Dobe-chan." He said back, with a smirk upon his face.

"What the? Dobe-chan? Why you-" She looks over him to see him asleep. She smiles turned back to her side and slept.

* * *

So... How is it? I was getting brain busted thinking. Lol. Give me some ideas to help me. 


	4. Another day

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, else I'd do something 'special', if you know what I mean.**

**A/n: I'll be writing Emi now instead of Naruto.**

* * *

Sasuke was having a good sleep, when suddenly something woke him up. It sounded really loud and nearby. Sasuke took out a kunai and stood in a fighting position. He looked around to see where the noise came from. His ears following the noise, his eyes looking for the enemy. They landed on one spot. Emi. She was snoring really loud.

'Is she really a girl? She's snoring so loud.' Sasuke thought. 'Guess I should wake her and Sakura up.' Sasuke shivered at the thought of waking Sakura up.

He crouched down and poked Emi on the cheek. Nothing. He poked her again. She wiggled her nose. He found it interesting. He poked her again. Her whole face wiggled. He poked again, harder, only to have her wake up. But she woke up so abruptly, her forehead and his banged each other. Luckily for them they headbands, or who knows how much pain that would be.

"OWWW! What the hell was that for!" She asked.

"I was waking you up." He said.

"And you had to poke me?" She said.

"How do you know I poked you." He asked.

"Well, the first two times, I thought it was the wind, or something, but then the third poke was harder and it hurted. And it so happens that Sakura's still asleep, and you're in front of me." Emi answered.

"Seems your not as stupid as you look." He said.

"Yeah! Wait! What do you mean!" She whined.

He gave her a smirk. "Hn." He walked toward Sakura. He shaked Sakura on the shoulders. "Oy, wake up Sakura." Sakura immediately woke up, hearing her Sasuke-kun waking her up.

Sakura jumped up and clung on Sasuke's arm. He groaned. Emi laughed. Feeling bad for the guy, but not bad enough to feel bad.

"Let's go." Emi said. And they packed up and left.

On the way back, she was much chattier than before, because she felt good that she could finally tell someone about her secret. She was so talking so much she didn't feel another presence approaching them. It wasn't until the presence attacked her that she noticed. Who wouldn't attack her, she was wearing orange for god's sake. It turned out that the presence was a ninja, here to steal the scroll.

From what she heard, the jounins couldn't join because they were all too busy, each of them having their own mission, even Kakashi. The hokage said that this was an easy mission, so it'd be okay, and there might be ninjas after them for the scroll, but those ninjas are really weak, so they didn't have to worry much, but they should still be careful.

The ninja slammed their elbow into Emi's head, from there, she slammed into a tree, and blacked out unconscious. Sakura, who had the scroll, stayed back, and went to aid Emi. Sasuke punched the ninja, and slammed his kunai into the ninja's stomach, and kicked him away. The ninja fell down and died on that spot. He hurried over to Emi.

"Is Sh...uh...he alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, mild concussion. We'll have to stay here 'til he gets better." Sakura said.

"Right." He answered back.

And they stayed there, waiting for Emi to wake up.

* * *

Ok, that's nice. 4 chapters in 1 day, even though it's really short. 


	5. Evil Mind

**Disclaimer: Naruto, Why won't you let me own you!**

_

* * *

_

_Sasuke's POV_

We decided to camp there since Emi was stupid enough to get hurt. Geez, what's wrong with her. How could she not avoid that. Either she was really an idiot, or she has to pretend to be the idiot she is. Ever since we decided to camp there, Sakura's been clinging to me nonstop. Ugh. She's talking about things that I don't even understand or care about.

"Ok, well Sasuke-kun. I need to go take a bath, so take care of Naruto ok?" She asked.

Sure, just go away and leave me the hell alone.

"Oh and no peeking alright?" She said, and she added a wink after that. Gross. Who would want to look anyway. Oh yeah, Lee would.

"Hn." Just go damnit.

"Be back soon." She said, leaving. Take your time, I wanted to say, but I kept it in.

Once she was out of sight, I turned and looked at Emi. She's snoring again. Really loud. I wonder how I didn't hear her before. Oh right, Sakura. And then suddenly I had this evil plan in my head. Muahahah. And people thought I was nice. Not really nice, but you know what I mean, the good boy guy.

I'll wait until Sakura's nearly back, then when she's close enough to see us, I'll make it look like I just finish kissing Emi, aka:Naruto from Sakura's point of view, and then she'll think I'm gay, then she'll leave me alone. Ehehehe.

_

* * *

_

_20 minutes later_

OOOH. I see her. Let's see. Close to Emi one centimeter apart, check Sakura, oh, she can see us clearly. Ok, slowly pull back. Lick lips. Turn around and pretend that I am surprised to see Sakura. Oh wow. Look at her eyes. It's so huge!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAS-SAS-" And she faints with foam in her mouth. I wonder if I should have done that? Ah well, I'll just tell her she was daydreaming too much. Now for a good night sleep.

* * *

LOL. I made him a little OOC this chap. But I wanted to. It's funny to see Sasuke being evil. lol. And tell me how I should make Sakura. Good? Bad? 


	6. Screecher

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not, and will not be mine.**

_Sasuke's POV_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

What the hell was that? I swear I heard someone scream.

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

There it goes again. I open my eyes to see Sakura sit up yelling and screaming, and flailing her arms like an idiot.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a cold voice. Why of course I would say it in a cold voice. I don't speak to anyone nice unless it's Em- nevermind. I don't speak nice to her either.

"Sasuke-kun!" She started crying. Great. "I saw you kissing naruto last night! HOW COULD YOU! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE MINE! YOU CAN'T BE GAY! ESPESCIALLY NOT WITH NARUTO OR ANYONE!" And yadda, yadda, yadda.

I think I did go too far last night. I sighed.

"What are you talking about?" In that oh so cold voice of mine.

"I mean-you-I...you mean it didn't happen?" God, she can hardly say it.

"What do you mean? Did you hit yourself too hard or something? I saw you sleeping on the ground yesterday night, and saw you having a nightmare, but tell me, what is this dream about?" Pfft. I know what's it about.

"I...I saw you kissing Naruto!" She yelled in my ears. MY EARS. My poor ears. I'd sulk but I'm a Uchiha, so I can't.

"Sasuke kissed me?" Asked a voice from the corner. I froze. Shit. That's not good. I turn to see Emi's eyes wide open.

"No you idiot! I was having a nightmare last night about Sasuke-kun. He was kissing you! I mean you! Not me! Thank god it's only a dream. Sasuke-kun even told me that he found me on the floor, and saw that I was having a nightmare too, so it must be a dream!." She said.

"Ok..." Uh-oh. I know that tone. It's that I-know-your-lying-tone. But I think it's directed to me, since she knows Sakura will believe anything I say. Damn. "Anyways, what happened yesterday." She asked.

I was about to answer when Sakura answered for me.

"You idiot! If it wasn't for Sasuke, you wouldn't be here at all. You didn't do anything to help at all! You're so useless." She hissed at Emi. Not like Sakura did anything to help either, except running to check on Emi.

"I bet you didn't do anything either." She muttered.

"What?" Sakura asked, not really hearing what Emi said.

Emi grinned. "Gomen! I wasn't thinking straight, so I didn't see the ninja coming."

"BAKA!" She whacked Emi on the head. "You're a ninja! You should have known!" She screeched. I bet even she didn't notice. "And you never think." She said.

I would usually say something like, 'he has no brain, so why even bother to think at all,' but even since I found out that he was a she, I guess I decided to be a little nicer and not say anything at all. They must have noticed because Sakura was staring at me.

"Aren't you going to say anything to this BAKA, Sasuke-kun!" She went from mad to sweet. Or rather, mad to creepy.

"Hn." I would rather walk away than insult my dear- er...insult Emi.

"Baka, see what you did? You made him ignore me." After she said that, you ran after me and clung on my arm.

_Emi's POV_

Ow. My head hurts. I rememer getting hit on the head. Of course, I knew who hit me, but I didn't expect it to be that hard. Hmmm...I hear talking. So I sat up, and look at the talking direction. It was Sasuke and Sakura. I didn't hear what they said, but I did hear one thing.

"I...I saw you kissing Naruto!" Sakura yelled in Sasuke's ears.

I felt my eyes widened. Shit. What did she mean!

"Sasuke kissed me?" I asked. It came out of my mouth before I could close it.

"No you idiot! I was having a nightmare last night about Sasuke-kun. He was kissing you! I mean you! Not me! Thank god it's only a dream. Sasuke-kun even told me that he found me on the floor, and saw that I was having a nightmare too, so it must be a dream!." She said.

"Ok..." Somehow, it sounds like a lie. I wonder if Sasuke lied to her. "Anyways, what happened yesterday." I asked.

Sasuke looked like he was about to answer, but I guess Sakura beat him to it.

"You idiot! If it wasn't for Sasuke, you wouldn't be here at all. You didn't do anything to help at all! You're so useless." She hissed at Me. I'm not useless at all. I don't think she even did anything.

"I bet you didn't do anything either." I muttered.

"What?" Sakura asked, not really hearing what I said.

I grinned. "Gomen! I wasn't thinking straight, so I didn't see the ninja coming."

"BAKA!" She whacked Me on the head. "You're a ninja! You should have known!" She screeched. Ow. That hurts. And I did too notice. "And you never think." She said. Hah. Like she knows anything about me at all. It's more like, she never thinks, because all she does is scream and screech.

Hmm. I wonder why Sasuke isn't saying anything yet. Maybe he won't insult me because either:

1) I'm a girl

2) He's too tired to say anything

3) He doesn't need to insult me, because he thinks I won't understand it

"Aren't you going to say anything to this BAKA, Sasuke-kun!" She said to Sasuke, sweetly. God, she's mean to me, but nice to him.

"Hn." He said, as he walked away. Ok...at least he didn't insult me.

"Baka, see what you did? You made him ignore me." Like you need me to make him ignore you. After that she ran after Sasuke and clung on his arm. I felt my eye twitch. It's so annoying. She's so annoying. I sigh. Nothing I can do now but act cheerful, like Naruto. I smiled once again, and went after them.


	7. Mission part 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me**

_

* * *

_

_Emi's POV_

We arrived at the Hokage's tower 2 hours later. I grinned and acted all goofy. We stepped inside her office.

"OBAA-CHAN!" I yelled. I sighed mentally. I wonder why I even pretend. "We finished our mission!"

"Don't call me that, you brat!" She says. Of course she knows I'm a girl, I mean, she is the one who helps me with the cuts and stuff. But she's pretending so that no oned figured out.

"Yeah, Naruto!" Sakura screeched. She whacked me on my head. Damn, that hurts. I gritted my teeth. But it didn't go unnotice.

"Alright, everyone but Naruto out. I need to talk to him ALONE." She said. Everyone scooted out. Everyone but Sasuke that is. "I said everyone, BUT Naruto." She said looking at him.

I look at him. It doesn't look like he's gonna go anywhere.

"Tsunade-sama." I said. Of course, when I'm my real self, I'm much more respectful."He can stay, he knows."

"He knows? How?" She said, turning her gaze towards me.

"Er...you see..." And I explained it to her.

"I see. Well, I had a mission for you Emi, because I thought no one else knew. But since Sasuke knows about IT. He can go with you." She said, in a serious voice.

"What is it, exactly." I asked her.

"It's..." She said.

* * *

Alright people. I need a idea for the mission. 


	8. Mission part 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, yet the name Emi does.**

**Oh and thanks for the ideas.**

_

* * *

_

_Third Person's POV_

"Ok Emi. Your mission is to go undercover to the Sound Village. You are to go to a bar, and seduce a man there. He goes by the name Lloyd Tinwell (I made that up). Sasuke can be your backup incase if something bad happens. Oh, but you must go as a girl. And don't henge. There are some ninjas there that might figure out that it's a henge. Got that?" Tsunade said.

"Hai. When are we to leave?" Emi asked.

"Tonight. When everyone's asleep." Tsunade said.

"Ok." With that said, Sasuke and Emi walked out of her office.

"Good luck brat, you'll need it." Tsunade said, after they left.

_

* * *

_

_Sasuke's POV_

Hmmm...So I finally get to see her in her real clothes, but did it have to be a seduction mission?

"So, I'll meet you at the gates at midnight, alright?" She said to me.

"Right." With that, we went our seperate ways.

I went home and packed, and stayed in my mansion until it was near 5 to midnight. I walked out, and towards the gates. As I reached there, I saw a person in a black cloak.

"Emi?" Was the first thing I said.

"Un. Let's go." She said back to me.

We walked out to the gates, and the guards asked where we were going.

"We're going on a mission." I said to them. Why else would we go out at such a time. They opened the gates, and let us through. Once we were out of the gate's sight, Emi took off her cloak. I gaped at her mentally.

Her messy hair was combed so that it reached a little lower then her chin, with her headband tied onto her forehead. She was wearing a black tank top, with orange shorts, that are 3 inches above her knees, with 2 kunai pouches tied to her thighs. She wore a fingerless black glove, and black sandals. Her arms,legs and chest were wrapped in bandage.

"Alright, let's go." We then ran towards the direction of the Sound Village.

* * *

Ok. So what do you think? Good so far? 


	9. Mission part 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, yet the name Emi does.**

_

* * *

_

_Sasuke's POV_

Ok. Nothing special happening. Emi's so quiet, unlike Naruto. Hmm. I wonder how different they are?

"Hey Emi." I said.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"How different are you from Naruto?" I asked her.

"Um...He's loud, I'm quiet. He likes ramen, I don't? Quite like the ying and the yang, except for the part that I'm not shy and weak." She answered again.

"Oh." Was all I said. I mean, what _am_ I suppose to say to that?

Very soon, we arrived at the sound village. Of course, there were guards there, but we snuck in. It was as easy as taking candy from a baby.

"So. Which bar was it?" I asked her. She pointed to the one right in front of us.

"Oh." Great. I just made an idiot of myself.

She started to walk in, me following her close behind. The person at the door didn't seem to want to let us in. So we did what we had to do. We knocked him out cold. As we entered the bar, the smell was getting into my nose. It was disgusting. I saw Emi looking around. She's probably looking for the guy. Oh, looks like she found him. Wait. How does she know who he is? Or what he looks like. I gave her a glance, she showed me a picture. Oh. That's how.

She signaled me to stay there, while she goes up to the man. I sat down on a stool, and watched her. First, she made sure he was looking at her. And when he did, she walked towards him wiggling her bum. I gotta say, it looks pretty nice- nevermind. Gotta stop thinking that. Anyway, when she got up next to him, she sat on his lap. My eyes went wide. Wow, that was quick. She started to move against him. Leaning to his ears and asking questions. I'm too far to hear, but the view was great.

She then shaked her ass against the guys thigh, and he passed out from a nosebleed. How pathetic. Hmm? Something feels wet. I brought my fingers to my nose and wiped it. It was blood. I seem to be having a nosebleed. Damn, she's coming back this way. I wipe my nose. But I can feel that it still wants to drip. So i did what I had to do.

I closed my eyes and imagined Itachi naked, dancing and prancing on top of the bar's table. That gave me a shudder and immediately stopped my nosebleed. Luckily she didn't see it. But she did see me shudder.

"You ok? Are you cold?" She asked me with...concern? In her voice.

"Yeah. Let's just go." I took her hands and left with her behind me.

It was until we were outside I remembered I was holding onto her hands. I immediately let go.

"Sorry." I said.

"S'ok." She answered.

With that done, we left the sound village unnoticed, and headed back to Konoha.

* * *

Hey People. Is it good? Can you give me ideas for when they return back to konoha? 


	10. Insults and Ramen

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.**

**Damn. I'm getting more lazier by the minute. XP**

**But here's the update.**

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

It was nighttime, so we decided to stay the night in the woods, and continue at sunrise. We are now currently lying on our backs, staring at the sky, stargazing.

"Hey Sasuke?" She called me.

"Hn?" I asked.

"Thanks." She said.

"Hn?" I asked yet again.

"I mean thanks for not telling my secret." She said before getting up and walking into her tent.

I felt a smile crept up on my face. Life was good. Well that is, until I get back tomorrow, with those fangirls bothering me. I shuddered. Stop thinking Sasuke! You'll only hurt yourself by thinking about it. That was when I decided to turn into the night. I went into my tent and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Emi's POV_

I woke up the next morning by Sasuke. He told me it was time to go. We were nearing the gates, so I asked him if we can stop so that I can change into Naruto's clothes. When I was finished, we walked up towards the gates. Right then, I could feel Sasuke's eyes widen. I wondered what was wrong. I looked up towards the gates and saw his fangirls. Oh... I guess I'll have to help him get out of this mess.

"Guys! Me and Sasuke have to go give a report to baa-chan! So can you release him?" I grinned a irritated smile. Sad thing is, they don't even notice.

"Shut up Naruto!" Said one of the many girls.

"You're not a baby! Go do it yourself!" Said another.

"For a person with no parents, you're pretty stupid." Said another one.

I could feel my grin slipping. That last one really hurted. I gritted my teeth. Girls are getting way out of hand these days. I turned around and walked away, towards the Hokage tower. I could hear Sasuke calling for me. I wonder how he could stand them. Soon, he was right beside me, walking along. He sighed.

"Sorry about that." He whispered to me, so that the others won't hear.

"S'ok" I whispered back.

Soon, we arrived at the tower.

"Tsunade-sama. We're here. Now would you mind explaining to me what that mission was about?" I asked her.

"Oh that. That guy owed me money, because I won a bet." She said.

"So that's what he meant when he said 'It's not my fault I lost.'" I said, thoughtfully.

"Yup. So, what did he say?" She asked me.

"He said he has none." I told her.

"WHAT! YOU MEAN TO SAY I FINALLY WON A BET AND HE HAD NO MONEY?!!!!" She yelled.

"Yup." I can feel Sasuke staring at me, probably wondering how I could stay calm at a time like this. I told him I was the opposite of Naruto.

"Whatever. You're dismissed." She said, before going back into drinking her sake like always. After that, we decided, more like I did, to go to Ichiraku. Like I said, I don't like ramen, but I have to pretend I do right? Gross. I think that was my what...15th bowl? Anyway, since I had no money, I decided to leech off Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" I said, in a very seductive voice. I saw him swallow his saliva.

"What?" He said.

"I have no money, can you pay for me?" I added a pout with that, to make it irressistable.

"Sure." He said. Paying for the ramens. YESS! SCORE!

"But you owe me a favor." He said, before leaving.

"DAMN!" I said, knowing that people are watching me, I have to make a scene so they would know it was me, right?

* * *

So..How is it? I'm still not that good at writing stories. So sorry if it didn't turn out good. 


	11. Favor part 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.**

**P.S. In this chapter, you'll get to see the real Emi in action.**

* * *

The Next Day

_Emi's POV_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-

I turned off my alarm. To those of you of thinks that I would throw my alarm clock onto the wall, you're wrong. I'd only do that when I'm in Naruto henge. Well, from what I remember, today's a day off, isn't it? So I guess I'll stay home all day.

I looked around my room. ARGGHHH! Everything's so messy. I wish I could just clean it up, but I can't, I have to pretend to be dirty and messy, so that I could keep my secret. So far, the only people who knows are Tsunade, Sasuke, Iruka and Jiraiya. Why Jiraiya? Well, I guess it's cause I couldn't keep my secret from him anyway. What kind of student would keep that big of a secret from their very sensei. Kakashi wouldn't count, in fact, I think he only tolerates me cause I'm his student, and plus, I don't trust him that much. Iruka, well, apparently he already expected it. Saying something about a vibe or instinct or something.

Well, since I have nothing to do, and I DO want my room clean, I guess I should clean it. I could just say Iruka told me to. He'd probably side with me anyway.

_3 hours later_

Phew! Finally done! That took longer then expected. But now everything's clean. Hmm...I'm still bored. I could go shopping, but it might blow my cover. I could go visit Sasuke or Iruka, but I don't want to bother them this early in the morning, plus, there are fangirls lurking around someplaces, and they might find it weird that Sasuke allowed a girl in. Guess I'll just find a book or some sort of scroll to read to get rid of my boredome. Just when I was aboutto go get a book, the bell rung.

Shit. Gotta change fast!

-knock, knock, knock-

-door opens-

"Yes?" I asked. Only to find Sasuke there. "Oh. Hi!" I gave him a smile. A SMILE! NOT A GRIN!

"Hi. I was bored, so I decided to come over here." He told me. Okay...Why me though?

"Why not Sakura?" I asked.

"She's annoying." He replied. I smirked.

"So I'm NOT annoying?" I asked. My smirk growing wider.

"Hn. You're annoying, but not obsessive annoying." He answered automatically. It's as though he praticed it.

"I see..." I sighed. "Fine. You can stay." I opened the door to let him in. Once he came inside I closed the door and locked it.

"Anyway, is there anything you need?" I asked him.

"Yeah, actually. It's about the favor you owe me..." He said.

* * *

Ok. So what should the favor be? IDEAS PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE. 


	12. Favor Part 2

**Disclaimer: ALRIGHTY! ANOTHER CHAPPIE UP! Naruto's neva eva belonging to me.**

**A/N: I got this idea from sims2lover, sharem, limee-kun, firefairie93, and Hikorv, also, I think I'm gonna use your 2 parts favor too. **

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

Hmm. She seems nervous. I wonder why.

_**How can she not? I mean seriously, you have an evil, perverted sly mind.**_

I am not evil and perverted! And who the hell are you anyway?

_He's your Evil side, while I am your Good side._

_**Pfft. Yeah right, good as a devil!**_

_Shut up!_

Ok...w/e...moving on.

"The favor is that for you to be my girlfriend, until I find one." I told her.

_**Hey, you know what? If you don't find one, she'll have to stay as your girlfriend forever!**_

_Shut UP__ you! Stop giving him ideas._

_**Well, we're here to help him, no?**_

_I doubt what you're doing is helping him._

_**Well, it's better then what you are doing, lazy ass.**_

_Oh hush up!_

SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO HEAR HER ANSWER!

_**Alright. Alright. Sheesh. Don't have to get all fired up.**_

_Mmm..Shutting up now._

"Well..." She started, hesitating a little. She sighed.

"Alright. Since I owe you anyway. But this favor is a little big for such a small favor isn't it?" She asked me.

"Well, this small favor came form something that made a huge gap in my wallet." I said. Well, I don't really care about the money.

"Fine. Fine. Meany." She said. I smirked.

_**Awww. Is wittle Sasuke happy that she agreed to be his girlfriend.**_

_You forget, it's his pretend girlfriend._

I mentally growled at them both.

_**EEP! Scary guy. **_

_...I didn't do anything!..._

I rolled my eyes. Then, I saw her staring at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Why are you suddeny rolling your eyes?" She asked me. Shit! I can't say, I'm rolling my eyes, cause I'm trying to get rid of these pestering voices inside my head.

_**I resent that! I'm not a pest.**_

_Yeah! We have feelings too you know!_

Since when? I asked them.

_Eh?_//_**Huh?**_

Since when do you have feelings?

Thought so. Anyway, back into reality.

"So, I'll pick you up later on for a date." I told her, totally ignoring her question. I left there without a word, and went home, arguing to my inner voices about what I should do about that date later on.

* * *

LOL! INNER VOICES!!!!!!!! Evil and good, though it's more like perverted and not perverted sides.Lol!!!! 


	13. A Date

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.**

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

_**No! A date in the movies!**_

_Ewww...how about a stroll in the park?_

_**Nah, he should pick a scary movie, so that when she gets scared, she hugs his arm.**_

_No!!!!!! A stroll in the park is more romantic!!_

_**Who cares about that, at least he got the girl.**_

_Noooo. That way is unfaithful._

_**Who cares shit about unfaithful! At long as he gets laid.**_

_I care!_

_**Who cares that you care.**_

_ME!_

_**So what if you care-**_

SHUTTTTT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! You're both too noisy! I'm trying to think!

_Sorry/__**Sorry**_

Ok...Let's see. The plan for today, is to take her out to dinner, at a sushi restaurant, THAN a movie, THAN a stroll in the park, got it?

_Yes/__**Hell yeah!  
**_

Good. Now if you excuse me, I have a date to pick up.

I walked up to her door. I ringed the bell.

"Coming." I hear someone say. Once I opened the door, I can feel my jaw fall. In front of me, was Emi, her short hair, curled, framing her face. She was wearing light make up. She wore a black strap-shirt, with a dark blue long shirt under, with the sleeve near the end, wide. She also wore a black skirt, that is slitted on both sides, the skirt 2 inches above her knees, with dark blue shorts under.

I picked up my jaw. "Hi." She said.

"Hn. Let's go." I told her, turning around to walk. She quicky locked her door and ran beside me.

"So, what's the plan for today." She asked me.

"Sushi restaurant, movie, stroll in park." I answered her. She frowned.

"You know, this is suppose to be a date, don't you think you can be a little more social, and smile a bit?" She said to me.

I sighed.

"Fine." I added with a little, little smile. She frowned again.

"Bigger!" She said, she took my cheeks and pulled at it. I felt my mouth widen.

"Any bigger and I'll have no mouth!" I told her.

"Oopsie!" She gave me an embarrased smile. Anyway, the menu came, and we looked through the menu, together.

Her eyes widenened ever so slightly!

"Sasuke! It's too expensive here, maybe we should go somewhere else," she told me.

"Hn. It's fine." I told her.

"But-"She started.

"Look, it's suppose to be a date, so you shouldn't argue." I told her, added with a smirk. She pouted at me.

_**KISS HER! Look at that luscious lips.**_

_No! Don't! It's not gentleman like!_

_**But look at her lips! It's so, so, kissable!!!**_

_That's not even a word!_

_**Whatever.**_

But, unfortunately for them, I ignored them. Which, is fortunate for me.

* * *

After dinner, we headed towards the movie theater.

"So, what are we watching." She turned to me, and asked me.

I, in turn, turned to face her. "We're watching The Grudge." I told her.

With that said, I continued to the booth, and proceeded to buy our tickets. And headed inside, with her followng me from behind.

Once we got to our seats, the movie started.

In the middle of the movie

"YEAH! KILL HIM! KILL HER!" She whisper yelled.

For the past hour, she's been bashing onto me, because she got really exciting-

OWWW!

"What the hell?" I turned to her. "Stop that!" I told her. She turned to face me.

"Huh? Oops...sorry Sasuke, I didn't know, ehehee?" She said. My eye twitched.

The movie ends

"Wow, that movie was fun." She said.

"Hn. Yeah, it was, despite the part where I got bash half-way through it." I said. She turned red.

"Sorry." She said, in a small voice.

"Hn. It's ok." I said. "Come on." I pulled her arm with me towards the park.

* * *

It was a nice stroll in the park, there was nobody there, except for us, guess I'm glad for that. It was nice and quiet, just the way I want it, kind of romantic too, I guess,

_TOLD YOU SO!_

_**Oh shut up.**_

Anyway, I decided to drop her off at her house before going back to mine. But before I got to leave, she called me.

"Oi, Sasuke." She said.

I turned around, only to be kissed on the cheek. I was surprised.

"Thanks," She said, before going inside. Only to stop at the door. "Thanks for a good date." She finished, before going inside completely.

I felt a smile creeping up my face. I wonder how she does that, to make me smile, I mean. After that, I walked back home, thinking that whatever happened today was a total success. I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I didn't even notice 2 people following me. A blonde, and a pink haired girl.

* * *

LOL...that was a bit of fluff I guess? Ionno? lols. 


	14. Friends Again

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. How sad, how sad. Oh well!**

* * *

__

_Sakura's POV_

Who was that with Sasuke? She even gave Sasuke a kiss?

"Who the hell was that!!!" Asked an enraged Ino.

"I-I don't know. This is the first time I've seen her with Sasuke." I told her.

"Well, whoever that is, we have to get rid of her!" She told me.

I know that's what I want to do, but yet, in my heart, it tells me I shouldn't. I wonder if I should listen to it. I know I love Sasuke, but I'm starting to think, that this love I have for him, is just a love of brother/sister-ship, not a couple kind of love. Maybe I should listen to my heart for once. Even though I'm not sure what I feel for Sasuke, I know that if he loves someone, and that someone loves him back, then that's ok, as long as he's happy. I'm sure I can find someone just as good. I just know it.

"No, Ino. I think we should leave her." I told her truthfully.

"Huh? Why?! Don't you hate her too?!" She yelled at me.

"No...I think that Sasuke's allowed to love, and be loved. And we have no right to ruin his happiness. And anyways, I don't think I love him that way anymore." And truthfully, I'm starting to think that's true.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey Sakura?" She called for me.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning around to face her.

"Want to be friends again? Start over?" She asked me, putting out her hand. I smiled sincerely.

"Sure." I shook her hand, and we walked back home, talking like we've been friends just about forever.

* * *

Ok...I thought that I made Sakura mean enough, from the first fics, So I wanted her to be nice, someone that Emi can run to, to get advice from. Oh, and the Ino and Sakura thing just now is just friendship, and nothing more. 


	15. Sakura Finds Out

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. How sad, how sad. Oh well!**

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

Okay, let's see. I'm all packed. Shoot, I should leave before I get there too late.

Once I got to the bridge, I waited there for the others to come. First one to come was Sasuke, then a few minutes after was Naruto. He started greeting me, and greeted him back, which left him surprise, because I never greeted him before. Now that makes me feel bad, I've always ignored Naruto, because of Sasuke. Anyway, have a question for Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" I asked him, without adding the -kun, which made him raise an eyebrow?

"Hn?" He said.

"Who was that girl you were with yesterday anyway?" I asked him.

"My girlfriend." He said. I raised an eyebrow. OOhhh, I never realized this, but it's much funner to tease him, then running after him.

"Ohh, Sasuke has a girlfriend, who is she?" I raised an eyebrow suggestively?

"Hn. Jealous Sakura?" He said, giving me a smirk.

"Nah." I said. Which made both him and Naruto curious.

"Eh? Sakura, don't you love Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked me.

"Nope. I just realized that my love for him, is only the love between a brother and sister." I told him. "Anyways, as long as he love that person, and that person loves him back, then that also makes me happy." I told them. They both looked very surprised.

"Ano Sakura...there's something I have to tell you..." Naruto said, nervously, glancing over to Sasuke, to which he gave a nod to.

"Nani?" I said.

"You see, that girl you saw yesterday, was me..." He stated.

"So you were crossdressing?" I asked him. Wow...I never knew Naruto has that kind of fetish.

"No...You see...I'mactuallyagirlandthatgirlyesterdaywasme!" He said in one breath.

Luckily for me, I have super hearing, so I understood completely.

"So...that girl yesterday was you, and you weren't really crossdressing, meaning you're really a girl?" I asked him, raising a eyebrow. He gave a quick nod.

"Oh...ok." I said, giving him a grin.

"Wait, you're not mad?" He asked me.

"Please, didn't you hear me before? My love for Sasuke is like a love from a sister to her brother." I told him.

"Oh...ok." He said, blinking.

"Anyway," I said, turning to Sasuke. "You're in love with Naruto, eh?" I said, giving him a big smile.

He huffed and turned around. "No. I'm just using him to make my fangirls go away." He told me. But too bad for him, I can see that blush on his face. Oh yes, this is really fun.

"Whatever you say." I told him.

"YO!" Kakashi came out of nowhere.

"YOU'RE LATE!" yelled both me and Naruto. It's our daily routine, is it not?

* * *

Hmmm...I had to let Sakura know. I'm not a really big fan of hers, but I still think she should be nice in the fic. 


	16. Le Fin

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.**

* * *

_Emi's POV_

"Ano...Sakura, what are you doing here at my place?" I said, raising my eyebrow at her.

I just woke up and got dress, when suddenly I heard knocks on my door. I opened it, only to see Sakura there.

"Naruto. I think it's time you told everyone your real gender." She said to me. My eyes widened.

"NO! They'll hate me, even more then before because I lied to them!" I said desperately. She sighed at me.

"Well, at least tell the rookie nine, and the sand siblings, since their coming over today." She said to me.

"But-" I said, looking down to the ground. "They'll hate me." I said, in a low whisper.

"They won't! If they do, then their not true friends!" Sakura said, raising her arm up, with fire burning in her eyes.

"Have you been talking to Lee a lot lately?" I asked her, starting to get scared.

"Ah, well, Lee asked me out, so I agreed just to see how it turns out." She told me. I stared at her.

"How did it turn out?" I said, curiously.

"It was fun. Lee is the sweetest guy ever!" She told me. "Anyways, come on." She said, starting to pull onto me.

"Huh?" I said. Completely confused. "Where are we going?"

"We're going shopping!" She said to me, cheerfully. I stared in horror.

"EH?! Why!" I yelled, grabbing onto my door frame.

"To impress everyone later when we see them!" She told me, trying to pry my hands off the door frame.

"We can go shopping later, tomorrow, or never!" I screamed to her! When suddenly my finger came off the door and she flung me outside, locking my door for me. She quickly came up to me and dragged me to the mall.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Wow! That was fun! You looked so cute in that dress. That skirt. Those shorts. That top!" She said to me, with me currently carrying the bags.

"But we bought everything I wore!" I said to her.

"Mhmm! Come on, let's go! Let's go prepare now!" She said to me cheerfully.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Don't Worry! you look good!" She said to me.

"I'm worried that they'll hate me." I said to her. Realization hit her face.

"Oh. Well in that case. Don't worry! They'll like you!" She said to me.

"You're just repeating the words aren't you?" I asked her.

"Yup!" She gave me a toothy grin. God, I think she's been around Lee too long.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Guys! Over here!" Sakura yelled to the rookie nine, plus the senseis, and the sand siblings.

"Hey Sakura! Who's that chick next to you!" Kiba hollered, earning a glare from Sasuke, or what looks like a glare, making Sakura giggle.

"Guys, there's something I want to say." She said clearing her throat. "You all know Naruto right?" She said, everyone nodding.

"Guys, this is Naruto." She said pointing to me, and then grabbed me and shoved me to the front.

"EH?!" Was what everyone yelled, 'cept for Sasuke, because he knows, and Gaara, and Shino because they don't express themselves that much, and Shikamaru because it's probably too troublesome.

"I didn't know you were a crossdresser Naruto!" Kiba said, laughing. Sakura went up to him and whacked his head.

"He's really a girl, dumbass!" She said, whacking his head again. And everyone turned their heads to me, all staring at me.

"So..." Kiba started. "Want to go out with me?" He said, breaking the tension. I blinked at him. Then snorted.

"No." I said, which caused chuckles to go around, then suddenly, I felt an arm snake around my waist. I looked to the side to see Sasuke. I stared at him. What the hell was he doing. Oh right. I'm his girlfriend.

"She's mine." He said.

Everyone stared at us.

"Sasuke, how long have you known this?" Sakura asked.

"Since the last mission." He answered back.

"But that was 2 weeks ago." She said.

"So?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"..." Was all she said, before coming up to him and whacking him upside. "You didn't tell me!" She said.

I smirked. Ha. He deserved it.

"Anyway, what's your real name?" Asked Sakura.

"Emi." Sasuke answered for me.

"Damnit Sasuke! Stop answering for her!" She said, irritated.

He smirked. Evil Sasuke.

I looked at the time. It was 7:00...I have to go home.

I slipped out of his arms and said goodbye, and headed home. I got home and brushed my teeth and went to bed. Yes, life was good, espescially when you've got good friends, even though those friends are big idiots.

**Fin**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story. 


End file.
